Integrated semiconductor memory circuits, particularly those employing cells which include a storage capacitor and a single switch, have achieved high memory cell densities. One of the simplest circuits for providing small memory cells is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,286, filed July 14, 1967, by R. H. Dennard. Each of these cells employs essentially only a storage capacitor and a field effect transistor acting as a switch to selectively connect the capacitor to a bit/sense line. In also commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,076 by W. M. Smith and 3,841,926 by R. H. Garnache and W. M. Smith, both filed Jan. 2, 1973, there is disclosed a one-device field effect transistor memory cell of the type described in the above-identified Dennard patent which is made to a small size by utilizing a layer of doped polycrystalline silicon separated by a dielectric medium disposed on the surface of a semiconductor substrate for forming a storage capacitor.
A simple amplifier latch which may be used to sense signals stored in the one-device cells described in the hereinabove referenced patents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,844, filed July 7, 1969.
The generation of a reference or dummy cell voltage for a one-device memory array having a value midway between the voltage values representing a stored binary digit "1" and a stored binary digit "0" by equalizing the "1" and "0" digit voltages prior to applying the equalized voltage to the dummy cell capacitor is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,747, filed Aug. 2, 1973.
In another commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,590, filed Mar. 31, 1976, by W. D. Pricer, there is disclosed a merged charge memory produced in a unipolar technology which is provided with very small capacitor cells, each of which includes substantially only a small storage capacitor having a bit/sense line connected to one terminal of the capacitor and a word line providing a coupling to the other terminal of the capacitor. In an embodiment of that invention, a direct current source of charges is produced at the surface of a semiconductor substrate and a plurality of inversion storage capacitors are formed also at the surface of the semiconductor substrate in a spaced-apart relationship from the charge source. Voltage pulses representing binary digits are applied to one terminal of the capacitors and the other terminal of the capacitors is coupled to the direct source of charges by the application of a word pulse to a word line.
In yet another commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,017, filed Mar. 31, 1976, by H. S. Lee, there is disclosed a capacitor memory similar to that disclosed in the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,590 wherein the charges are produced from a charge source in the form of pulses injected into the storage capacitors rather than by utilizing a direct current source of charges.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,275, filed on Apr. 3, 1978, by H. S. Lee, W. D. Pricer and N. G. Vogl, Jr., there is disclosed an accessing arrangement wherein the minimum pitch of a sense amplifier may be several times the dimension of the desired or optimum bit line pitch of a merged charge memory array by selecting at one time only a small number of cells, such as a byte, associated with a word line for writing or reading purposes.
To improve the cell density in a memory array, an interdigitated or interleaved bit/sense line arrangement is provided which eliminates sense amplifier pitch restrictions, as taught in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 16, No. 7, December 1973, page 241, by W. K. Hoffman.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,576, filed Mar. 26, 1980, by W. D. Pricer, there is disclosed a sense amplifying system having an amplifying and latching device, an isolating device for the amplifying and latching device and a distinct pull up device. The sense amplifying system includes first and second access or bit lines, first and second differential amplifiers with isolation means for selectively coupling the amplifiers to the access lines and means for establishing a reference potential on the access lines. The first amplifier is used to sense the signals on the first bit line while using a reference voltage derived from the second bit line and the second amplifier arranged in tandem with the first amplifier is used to sense the signal on the second bit line while using a reference voltage derived from the first bit line. The first and second amplifiers are disposed preferably on one side of an array which includes the first and second bit lines, while third and fourth amplifiers, similar to the first and second amplifiers, are disposed on the opposite side of the array and are coupled to third and fourth bit lines which are also a part of the array.
High cell density and high performance in memory systems are generally conflicting goals because density implies weak signals and long high capacitance bit lines with an inability to strap the line segments with low impedance metal lines.